


Time is a (Jeremy Bearimy) Circle

by noimalive



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, basically if trc had never happened and they were all deeply unsatisfied, noah is janet for reasons i cannot articulate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noimalive/pseuds/noimalive
Summary: Blue is Not psychic. So, it would seem the Architect, Mr. Gray, or whatever powers that be made a mistake and she’s in the Good Place. Guess she and her soulmate Gansey will have to work it out.





	Time is a (Jeremy Bearimy) Circle

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i started writing on my tumblr (henryandthegangsey) and didn’t finish bc it didn’t get that much interest, but i might continue now!

Blue Sargent opened her eyes to a blank wall with the words “Everything is fine.” She once considered herself some sort of artist, and thought she wouldn’t design a welcome sign with so little glitter. A door she hadn’t realized was there opened. A friendly, but remarkably...gray... face popped out. “Hello, Blue,” the man said warmly. “I’m Mr. Gray, the Architect.”

The aptly named Mr. Grey asked her to sit down, then set a overflowing file on his desk. “Miss Blue, you’ve had quite the life! I’m so excited to welcome you to the Good Place.” As he explained the afterlife, Blue sat with what she hoped was a pleasant smile to conceal her confusion. It wasn’t that she thought she was a bad person, it was just that the life she led was unremarkable, especially in comparison to the standards that Mr. Gray said determined who went to the Good Place.

It wasn’t until he began marveling on her life that Blue was certain something was wrong. “I haven’t met many psychics, you know, since most of them don’t exactly qualify for the Good Place. But after you discovered your powers, you used them in every way you could to help others. The way you guided that mother to find her long lost son was truly amazing. And you died healing that little girl’s illness. Nothing like it!” 

Blue was not psychic. In fact, she probably more not psychic than other not psychics, as her entire family but her was gifted with the sight. She had tried to be a part of the magic, but it didn’t want her. So Blue decided to abandon the magic, leaving her home for a place where being ordinary was, well, ordinary. She lived without the extraordinary, and had certainly died without it, in a quite mundane car accident that any marginally talented psychic could’ve foreseen.

But who was Blue to contradict the authority of the afterlife? What if they sent her to the Bad Place Mr. Gray had spoken of with such distaste and haste? She resolved to sort it all out later. For now, Mr. Gray gave her a tour of their Neighborhood. 

It was trendy, with the unique presence of a small New England town but with a sense of purposeful quirkiness. Mr. Gray noticed her staring at the array of frozen yogurt shops. “We tailor all elements of a Neighborhood to its residents, from the scenery and your homes to the restaurants in its center.”

“There must be a lot of people who like frozen yogurt in this neighborhood, huh?”

“Well, that was mostly you!” He laughed. Something about it sparked Blue’s curiosity. She did like yogurt, that was for certain, but she had always felt a little annoyed by the popularity of froyo since it’s essentially ice cream. Maybe Heaven had frozen yogurt that actually preserved the yogurt part. Blue resolved to try it- she should be more open minded now that she would be here for eternity. 

After passing rows and rows of houses, all of which reminded Blue of her childhood home- a bit eccentric, yet comfortable and warm- they stopped. The one in front of them was more stately, reserved than the others. With apprehension, she followed Mr. Gray inside. 

It was...nice. She thought of the wealthy boys she served at Nino’s, and how after the long, miserable hours, she had longed to have money and live in a house like this one. Blue knew she had never really wanted that though, as much as she resented the money troubles and constant business in 300 Fox Way. The impeccably white walls were broken up by a large window. She couldn’t get a good look at it from where she was standing, but the view in it definitely didn’t seem to be from directly outside. Before she could ask about it, Mr. Grey gestured to the doorway. “Here he is now, your soulmate!” 

Blue was not expecting a soulmate in the afterlife. She hadn’t really expected to find a soulmate-if they were even real- for at least a few more years in living life. She was only 25, after all. She certainly wasn’t expecting her soulmate to be wearing such a bright polo and be announced by Mr. Gray as “Richard Campbell Gansey the Third.”

His presidential grin dimmed a bit. “Please, just call me Gansey.” He stuck out a hand, like he was meeting a senator. 

Blue hesitantly took the hand. “I’m Blue.”

As Gansey’s eyes narrowed, Mr. Gray took the opportunity to quickly excuse himself. “Blue, you say? Is that a nickname?”

She allowed herself an eye roll before remembering they were supposed to be soulmates and live in the same house. She could at least start out friendly. “Nope. It’s my first name, on the birth certificate and everything.” 

“What about Jane?”

“Excuse me?”

“I like the name Jane.” 

Blue huffed. “My name is Blue, Mr. Richard Campbell the Third.” She didn’t feel bad when he cringed. 

“Sorry.” Gansey looked uncomfortable as he tried to recover his swagger. “Well, Blue, what brings you here?”

“What brought me to... the afterlife? I died?” 

“Oh. No. I mean, how’d you get here, to the Good Place? Start fourth wave feminism or something?”

He didn’t say it with too much acerbity, so Blue decided to attempt again to be friendly. “I wish, actually I....” Shit. Should she tell the story Mr. Gray had or the truth? She thought of what the women at 300 Fox Way did when they were dealing with a particularly sensitive case or client- be ambiguous and divert the attention. “I did my share of social work, but 25 years is too short, huh. But, please,  
tell me about yourself, Gansey.”

“Well, after my teenage years gallivanting in forests, I decided to follow the rest of the family into politics. I worked on my mother’s campaign for Congress for a while, and soon I ended up as the campaign manager for a multitude of candidates. I was hoping to run myself some day, but, obviously I didn’t make it there. I suppose helping others be advocates reflected well for me, then, since I’m here.” Blue was scared to even ask what candidates and politics Gansey stood for. She was interesting in asking about the gallivanting in woods part, though. 

Before she could ask, Mr. Gray strolled back through their doorway. In his hand was a fancy invitation. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I have exciting news. Two of our new residents, Adam and Ronan, will be hosting a welcome party tonight! You all must come and meet them and the others in your neighborhood!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ronan and Adam are going to throw a Tahani level party. This’ll go badly.


End file.
